


Shelter in the Storm

by Sefiru



Series: Hidden Sky [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Candle light dinner, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, D/s, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, SUGAR AND SPICE AND EVERYTHING NICE, Sharing Clothes, Stranded by weather, WAFF, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru
Summary: Tsuna, Hayato, and a rainy evening at Kokuyo Land. A Hidden Sky side-story (takes place the fall after Season of Mists)





	Shelter in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelic_Xia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Xia/gifts).



By this time, Hayato knew the path up to Kokuyo Land as well as he knew his own hands. From the former parking lot, it looped through the mixed oaks and maples that covered the hill that the former mall stood on. There was a more direct path, well hidden, for emergencies, but Hayato much preferred to stroll hand in hand with his Sky.

“I think we’re the first ones here.” Tsuna-sama said. That was a pleasant surprise; they had come straight from school, but several of Tsuna-sama’s famiglia didn’t _go_ to school. Tsuna-sama continued, “You get to have me all to yourself for a bit.” 

Hayato’s heart raced at the thought of being the _sole_ focus of his Sky’s attention – and what Tsuna-sama liked to do with him when he was. “I would be honoured to spend that time in any way that you wish, Cielo mio.”

Tsuna-sama squeezed his hand. “I can think of a few things.”

Hayato shivered. There was a cool breeze blowing; the leaves were a riot of gold, brown and orange, and the weather was overcast dull grey. Tsuna-sama’s hand was a bright spot of warmth in contrast. For two years now Hayato had walked beside his Sky; lived under his roof, served his every desire. There were times he still had trouble believing it was real.

Large dark spots appeared on the path around them. “Decimo, I think it’s starting to – ” The heavens opened up. In seconds the path turned to mud, and visibility dropped to almost _nothing_ ; Hayato would have had his guard up if Tsuna-sama hadn’t already sensed they were alone. Also, they were both getting drenched. Tsuna-sama giggled and pulled him along, dashing the last several meters to the shelter of their secret base.

*** 

Despite being soaked to the skin, Tsuna was cheerful as he opened the lock to the secret café. He had a feeling he was going to have more time alone with Hayato than he expected. He liked the way Hayato looked with his wet shirt plastered to his body – and he would look even better without it. “Towels and dry clothes first, I think,” Tsuna said.

By now, Kokuyo Land was stocked with everything they would need to survive an earthquake or minor apocalypse. That included changes of clothes for everybody and big fluffy towels in the bathhouse. Also fortunately, a service corridor connected all the mall units along the back, so they didn’t have to go out in the rain again.

“Looks like it’s not going to let up anytime soon,” said Hayato. “Scattered showers, my ass!”

“Yeah, I’ve got a feeling no one else is going to be coming out in that.” Tsuna peeled off his waterlogged school uniform and grabbed a towel. He had no reason to be shy around Hayato – the opposite, in fact. He stretched, and flared his Flame a bit to help dry himself. Hayato made a little begging noise.

“Decimo, your Flames – would you grant me …?” Tsuna smiled, and wrapped his Flames around Hayato, too; he crumpled to the floor, purring. Tsuna wrapped another fluffy towel around Hayato’s shoulders, then tilted his chin up and kissed him.

“That’s for asking for what you wanted. Good boy, Hayato.” Hayato made another happy noise and nuzzled Tsuna’s knee. It still amazed him that he could make Hayato feel _that good_. The tiled bathhouse floor wasn’t the most comfortable location, though; he slipped into sweatpants and hoodie, and handed Hayato a set of the same. “Do you ever use your Flames to dry off, Hayato?”

“I tried it, once.” Hayato looked aside, embarrassed. “Now I use them to shave.”

Tsuna had wondered how Hayato’s skin stayed so smooth, even though he was obviously well into puberty. “Let’s go back to the café and have something warm to drink.”

*** 

Hayato rummaged through the café’s pantry to see what materials he had available. Under the circumstances, he thought Tsuna-sama would like something more than tiny cups of espresso. Cofee beans, cocoa powder, canned milk … “Decimo, would you prefer coffee or hot chocolate?”

“Hmm … can you do both at once? Like a mocha?”

“Of course!” he lit the portable stove and set the cast-iron pan on it to warm while he pulled out the needed ingredients. This skill set was surprisingly important to the role of a Right Hand. When the pan was hot, he poured in the coffee beans and stirred them while they roasted. Meanwhile, Tsuna-sama collected blankets and sleeping bags and made a nest in his favourite corner booth; Hayato blushed and returned his attention to his task.

When the beans were dark and fragrant, he tipped them into the grinder and replaced the roasting pan with a saucepan of milk. He filled the espresso pot and swapped it for the milk while he stirred in cocoa powder, sugar and just a touch of allspice. When the espresso was done, he stirred that in as well, then poured the result into two mugs. To serve Tsuna-sama as friend and companion – that was still a challenge for him. The reward, though … he brought the mugs to Tsuna-sama’s table, where Tsuna-sama had left an open space in the nest of blankets. Hayato curled up in the place his Sky had made for him, and leaned his head on his shoulder.

*** 

While Hayato was busy with brewing, Tsuna took out his phone. He sent a group text to his Elements to let them know where he was, and then called his mother to do the same. To his relief, the younger kids were safe at home; apparently, the TV news was reporting a ‘late season typhoon.’ He reassured his mother that he was with a friend, and not to worry. It was even true.

The drinks that Hayato brought him smelled marvellous; he stuck his nose in the mug and inhaled deeply. Chocolate and coffee and spice, just right for a stormy afternoon. He leaned into Hayato as he started to drink it. Thunder rumbled outside. The plywood shutters were invisible from this side, thanks to a bit of Mist, which gave him a nice view of the raindrops pelting the courtyard pavement; the downpour made a curtain of noise that shut out any sign of the outside world. What was left of the daylight dimmed, and Tsuna used his Flame again to light the candle lantern which was standing on the table.

“It’s a bit unusual for us to have nothing to do at this time of day,” he mused. Even when he was spending time with his Elements, they had a project or activity to work on. Right now, he wasn’t in the mood to do anything but snuggle.

“We’re only going to get busier,” Hayato said.

“I’ll have to schedule down time.” It sounded absurd, and not at all romantic. But if there was one life lesson that Tsuna knew well, it was that if he wanted something to happen, he had to arrange for it. “I guess spontaneity is another thing that only works well in the movies.”

“Which are scripted,” added Hayato, which made Tsuna snicker into his mug. He sat quietly for a while, sipping his mocha and enjoying the feeling of Hayato’s body against his. “Any thoughts about dinner? I don’t suppose there’s anything fresh in the supplies.”

“There was some egg powder, Decimo. We could have om-rice and canned vegetables.” Hayato’s breath tickled Tsuna’s hair as he spoke. He was going to have to get more of that. And Hayato was putting so much effort into being a friend, even though being a minion came more naturally to him; he deserved a reward. Tsuna set his empty mug aside and reached up to give Hayato a mocha-flavored kiss.

*** 

Hayato’s eyes drifted closed; he had no thought for anything besides Tsuna-sama’s lips on his. He even forgot to _breathe_ , and gasped for air when they separated. It was a small price to pay for the honor of Tsuna-sama’s attention; Tsuna-sama had only to command it, and he would gladly endure far more. At the moment, Tsuna-sama was in a more playful mood than that; he snuggled into Hayato’s shoulder and plucked at the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing. “Wow, this is really loose.”

“Haru gave it to me, I don’t know why.”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Tsuna-sama wiggled out of his hoodie, and before Hayato could decipher his intention, ducked under the hem of Hayato’s sweatshirt. A moment later his head popped out of the same opening that was around Hayato’s neck. He smiled impishly. “Hi.”

“Welcome to my shirt, Cielo mio,” Hayato said with mock solemnity. “You’ll find it’s quite comfortable in here.” Especially now that they were sitting skin to skin and he could feel Tsuna-sama’s warmth against him. He blushed.

Tsuna-sama ran a hand up Hayato’s chest, along the line of his breastbone and up to his throat. Hayato lifted his chin to give him better access. There was _nothing_ of him that did not belong to his Sky. It could not be otherwise, when Tsuna-sama was so unguarded around him. That was a kind of strength that took his breath away every time, and he could only bend humbly before it. He curled his arms around his Sky and held him close, while Tsuna-sama had his way with him.

*** 

Tsuna was enjoying the feeling of Hayato’s heartbeat and the movement of his breath. There were few ways to get closer to someone than sharing a sweater – though he intended to try those too, eventually. “I think Haru’s trying to set us up,” he said.

“Kinda redundant,” mumbled Hayato. “Anyway, Haru’s a perv.” That was true; she was, as a lightning, painfully straightforward at times. She would see no point in ignoring the obvious – that even among Tsuna’s Elements, Hayato was special. He put everything in Tsuna’s hands, and Tsuna would make sure he knew how much that meant to him. Tsuna’s touches had already turned him into a limp noodle, and he was barely getting started. He reached up and stroked Hayato’s neck along where his collar would lie; Hayato shuddered. 

Not all of him was limp, Tsuna was pleased to discover. He shifted so he was sitting in Hayato’s lap. That was … nice. Tsuna should have been working on the Zero-Point technique today, but right now ice was the last thing he wanted to bother with. He didn’t think Hayato was in the mood to work on Box Animals, either. The rain was still pouring down, but both of them were cozy and warm together. He closed his eyes, just for a moment …

*** 

Hayato wasn’t sure how long he held Tsuna-sama as he dozed. Not that he _cared_ ; he could happily stay like this, with his Sky in his arms, until the end of time. That didn’t actually happen, of course; eventually Tsuna-sama roused again. He blinked and yawned, then looked up at Hayato. “Sorry I nodded off on you.”

“I don’t mind, Decimo.” Their lives were so busy; they were in a race against time, preparing Tsuna-sama to take control of the Vongola. And he already had real responsibilities with Namimori and the Hibari. “Please, let me take care of you.” Thunder crashed outside, and Hayato grinned. “If it takes a storm to get you some rest, well, here I am.” It could have been a dramatic moment, but his stomach chose that moment to produce some thunder of its own. They both ended up giggling.

“Let’s see about something to eat,” said Tsuna-sama.

There was rice, of course, and packets of instant miso soup. The dried egg powder was quickly turned into omelettes. Hayato might not be a restaurant chef like Tsuyoshi, but he could manage simple things. And he was not _entirely_ without fresh ingredients; with a trick Reborn had taught him for the tiny thread of Sun he had, he turned a handful of mung beans into bean sprouts. He fried them up with a can of mixed vegetables and some dried mushrooms. There was green tea to drink and a bag of roasted chestnuts for dessert. It was the best he could do for his Sky.

“It smells wonderful,” said Tsuna-sama. Hayato blushed; if his Sky thought he was worthy of praise, who was he to argue? His blush deepened as it sank in that he was going to eat dinner with Tsuna-sama, alone, by _candle light_. He barely spared any attention for his food. Tsuna-sama hadn’t bothered to put his hoodie back on, and the candle flames made his skin glow like polished bronze; constant training had given him defined muscles.

“Eat up, Hayato, and you can have me for dessert,” Tsuna-sama teased. Hayato’s brain stalled at the thought of being allowed to taste him.

*** 

Tsuna was relaxed, rested and feeling playful. He had several more ideas of things to do with his Storm. Assuming he didn’t fall asleep again; that had been a little embarrassing. He wasn’t even that tired; he just felt so _safe_ with Hayato. They worked together to clean up the dishes – Hayato washing and Tsuna drying – and then Tsuna ducked out to use the washroom. He pocketed a comb on the way back.

Hayato had moved their booth’s table out of the way and was waiting for him in seiza, with details of pose he had copied from Fon. So, he knew where the evening was heading, too. It was too bad his collar and leash were at home. “Take off your sweater,” Tsuna told him. Hayato folded the oversized garment and set it aside. Tsuna sat on the edge of the booth and pointed to the floor at his feet. “Sit,” he ordered. “And hold still.”

He took out the comb. They had skipped this while they were drying off earlier; Tsuna’s own hair was hopeless, as usual, but he could tend to Hayato’s. As he carefully combed out the silver strands, Hayato trembled under him. He was struggling to hold still; Tsuna knew how much he liked having his hair stroked, but he put Tsuna’s command first. For that reason, Tsuna was always careful about the orders he gave … and sometimes, the challenge and the reward were one and the same. He took his time with the comb, and made sure there was not a single knot left.

“There, done.” Hayato slumped forward, head resting on Tsuna’s knees, a blissful puddle. He mumbled something incoherent. “I’m not done with you yet, Hayato.” He lifted Hayato’s head, slid down to straddle his knees, and kissed him again. “Come on, let’s get more comfortable.”

“Way ahead of you, Decimo …” Tsuna maneuvered him into the nest of blankets; Hayato was pliant in his hands, totally unresisting. He ran a finger down Hayato’s stomach and watched him arch into it. And since the gathered bedding was pretty warm on its own, Tsuna shed his sweatpants, too, before lying down next to him.

*** 

Hayato didn’t have a functional brain cell left in his head. _His Sky_ was lying naked against him; his Flames surrounded them in a haze of warmth. Now his hand was tracing the waistband of Hayato’s pants. He mustered the focus to slide them off – as Tsuna-sama gave all of himself, he would have all of Hayato. Tsuna-sama made a pleased sound. Hayato could feel his hard flesh against his skin.

“Put your hands on me, Hayato.”

He obeyed eagerly. His shoulders, his back, his thighs … “Oh, right there,” Tsuna-sama sighed. Hayato spent some time stroking the indicated spot on the inside of his thigh. He squirmed and pressed closer. 

Tsuna-sama’s hand wandered up and found the spot behind his ear that made him melt. He wasn’t sure if the thunder he heard came from outside or from his own head. Somewhere nearby, the candle lantern sputtered and went out; neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest I leave to your imagination...
> 
> 06/05/2020 - Now with [illustration.](https://www.deviantart.com/sefiruthemouse/art/Tsuna-and-Hayato-share-a-sweater-840811382)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Shelter in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739135) by [silvershadowkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit)




End file.
